Dark Slumber, Silver Eyes
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: A cute little oneshot, where Remus talks in his sleep, revealing something Sirius had more than hoped for. RLSB slash


**Dark Slumber, Silver Eyes**

**Oneshot, Wolfstar**

A silver moon reflected light onto the black lake, shimmering slightly whenever a fish stirred beneath. There was no wind, no stirring of leaves or crunching gravel. On that night, when the moon wasn't quite full, everything was still and at ease. Even the students of the magnificent school nearby were making their silent trips to dreamland, content smiles on their faces.

Every student, except for one.

Sirius Orion Black pulled his knees up to his chest, eyes staring out of the thick glass window near his four poster bed. The moonlight reflected in his silver eyes, resting beneath a large tuft of silky black hair. His skin was flawless. His teeth were a perfect white. His body was lean and toned. Everything about him screamed perfect and charming, yet somehow, he was probably the most troubled student in his year.

"Thanks a load, mother," Sirius muttered crossly, sliding his eyes to his bare feet. Even those were perfect; smooth skinned, nails trimmed. "You made me perfect. So perfect that I didn't fit in with my slimeball cousins, didn't fit in with those thick headed serpents. Now here I am, practically an orphan. Whatever spirit you and father ever possessed has been dead for a long while." Sirius buried his perfect face into his knees, holding back tears.

This was how he really was. By day, Sirius Black was exactly what he was suppose to be. A ladies' man. Adored by teachers. Cared for by friends. Perfect grades, perfect athlete. So bloody perfect that if his shoe lace was untied, half of the student body would start to gossip about it. By night, his walls were torn away, defenses weakened to a point that even the slightest stumble would put him on a breakage point.

Sirius shook his head, and attempted to close out the thoughts that were killing him. Swiftly, his eyes moved across the floor, settling on the four poster bed next to his own. The curtains were not drawn, as they usually were this time of month, so he could opening stare at his very best friend, Remus John Lupin.

Remus's locks were a very light shade of brown, tousled and scattered in front of his eyes. He had scars littering his torso and back, a few strays on his arms or legs. He wasn't perfect, not in the least. Remus had a ghostly past that had lead to him being a closed up, shy teen who refused to get a girlfriend.

He was a young werewolf, with so many secrets behind his golden eyes that you would start to wonder why he didn't overload and blow up. Not perfect at all, according to people like his mother, and idiots that would one day tell him he couldn't work, because he turned into a monster once a month. Well, so did bloody women, yet _they _were allowed to work!

Yet, at the same time, he was perfect.

He dealt with the ridiculous pranks Sirius and James were always coming up with, Peter in tow. He exceeded in everything he did, and was never afraid of challenges or obstacles. He was always smiling softly to himself, even if the world was crumbling around him. He was perfect, but in a different way. In the Remus way...

"Merlin's pants," Sirius muttered, shaking his head and falling back on his bed. He pushed a pillow over his face, limbs bent at weird angles. "I need to sleep."

It wasn't that Sirius was bisexual. He had just never felt really attracted to anyone but Remus... had never wanted to hold, kiss, and protect someone as much as him.

"Best friend," Sirius repeated through his teeth, biting down on his tongue. He wanted to show Remus the imperfect side of him, beg him to tell him that he wasn't as warped as Sirius was beginning to believe. He wanted Remus to love him, and to see the scars that Sirius kept inside. To tell him that he was not alone...

"_No_," a whisper came from Sirius's right. Sirius pushed the pillow off his face and sat up, eyes on Remus. "_Mom! Mom, please..._" Remus said in a quiet, pleading voice. His face scrunched up as he battled the demons of his dreams. Sirius stared at him, silver eyes wide and unblinking. "_He's getting closer... No, no mother! Please come back_!" Remus whined softly, turning onto his side and clutching his blankets. Sirius jumped off his bed and planted himself in front of Remus, heart racing.

"Remus, it's okay," Sirius whispered, face close to Remus's own. "_He_ can't hurt you anymore." Sirius lifted his hand, unwillingly, and stroked Remus's face with a trembling finger. His fingers ghosted over a soft, scarred cheek, trailing down to a pointed chin. "I'll protect you, Remus..." Sirius bit his lip, not sure what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he knew that Remus needed help, and that's all that mattered.

Sirius would never be able to explain to anyone what happened next. "_Sirius_..." Remus whispered, his voice calming, relaxing against his touch. He seemed to still be dreaming, but whatever had been hurting him was gone... "_I love you_." Remus's eyes stayed closed, and his body stilled. Sirius's fingers lingered over his face, wondering what the hell was going on. He felt his limbs stiffen, his heart beat as if Sirius was running for his life.

"I-I love you, too, Remus..." Sirius murmured, hands dropping from his face and resting on Remus's bed. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, gazing at the other boy's face, until he finally rose and made his way back to his own bed, falling asleep almost instantly over the covers.

It was only then that Remus opened his eyes and stared at Sirius's sleeping form, the ghost of a smile lighting up his golden eyes.

**XxX**

**I've been on a wolfstar kick and decided to write my own little oneshot. Hope you liked it!**

**-LW**


End file.
